La vie maudite de Roxas
by Laemia
Summary: "Non, Hayner, je ne t'arrangerais pas un coup avec mon frère." Hayner/Ventus, UA


**Hey !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que ce pairing ne sort pas de mon esprit malade. C'était l'un des défis du December Crackship, sur le Geôlier de FR (lien sur mon profil). Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à écrire 5000 mots sur ces deux-là, mais voilà...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une personne à l'air familier, Hayner se retrouva face à deux hypothèses : soit ce n'était pas Roxas, soit ce dernier était sacrément malade.

Pas que le semi-inconnu ait l'air mal portant, en fait, bien au contraire. Il ne tirait pas la gueule comme son meilleur ami le faisait d'ordinaire, et ne paraissait même pas agacé. Ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient un intérêt poli, qui ne semblait pas feint et il avait l'air… gentil.

Non, vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, décida Hayner.

« Euh, je… balbutia-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il devait parler. Roxas était pas en cours aujourd'hui et, enfin… les devoirs… »

Les devoirs n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour aller secouer son meilleur pote et lui demander pourquoi il séchait les cours de façon si éhontée, sans le prévenir ! Si Hayner détestait quelque chose plus que le lycée, c'était bien de se retrouver _seul_ au lycée. Oh, bien entendu, Pence et Olette lui tenaient compagnie, mais ils s'avéraient bien trop sages pour qu'Hayner y trouve réellement une distraction suffisante pour pallier au gouffre existentiel qui se creusait en lui lorsque le professeur d'histoire débitait son discours sans vie.

Roxas, donc. La personne en face de lui possédait exactement le même visage, les même traits que son meilleur ami. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient aussi différents que deux frères jumeaux pouvaient l'être. Déjà parce que ce type, là, n'était pas renfrogné comme une vieille pomme, mais aussi parce qu'il se tenait droit, pas avachi comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Et c'était quoi, ces habits de gentil garçon ? Le pas-Roxas portait un polo bleu ciel par-dessus une chemise blanche, et des chaussures de ville – qu'Hayner appelait plus souvent « chaussures de vieux » - en plus de paraître sage comme une image, avec sa gueule d'ange.

Bon dieu, est-ce qu'il venait de comparer ce gars qui ressemblait tant à son meilleur pote à un _ange_?

Le gentil garçon lui sourit d'une façon qui acheva de dissiper les doutes de l'esprit confus d'Hayner, comme si toute la lumière du ciel était à présent contenue dans son expression joyeuse.

Son estomac se noua comme s'il allait vomir.

« Ah, tu dois être Hayner ! Roxas nous parle souvent de toi, entre ! Par contre, je te préviens, il a le cerveau un peu, hum… Eh bien, il a de la fièvre, quoi… »

Même sa façon de parler était différente, posée. À la réflexion, il semblait plus âgé. Hayner entra dans la maison comme dans un état second, puis se retourna pour balbutier :

« Donc, hum, toi tu es, par rapport à Roxas, euh… »

Le sourire s'estompa quelques peu alors que l'autre refermait la porte.

« Son frère. Jumeau. Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il en avait un ? »

Jumeau ? Mais quel enfoiré !

« Il a mentionné un frère, mais…

-Ah, c'est tout Roxas, ça ! Je m'appelle Ventus. Appelle-moi Ven, c'est plus court. »

Il lui tendit la main. Personne de leur âge ne faisait ça. Un frère jumeau, vraiment ? Il serra maladroitement la paume présentée. Même ce geste lui faisait un drôle d'effet. L'idée lui vint qu'il devrait se présenter aussi, mais l'autre connaissait son existence, en fait. Du coup, il balbutia quelque chose qui ne correspondait à aucun mot d'aucune langue. Ven ne parut pas en prendre ombrage.

« Tu peux monter, il est dans sa chambre, deuxième porte à droite. Fais attention, il est encore contagieux.

-Euh, ouais, euh, merci. »

Hayner monta donc et, une fois arrivé en haut, ne se rappela plus d'avoir monté les marches. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans frapper.

Son ami se trouvait dans son lit en train de jouer à la console, le sol jonché de vieux mouchoirs sales encore humides, et lui renvoyait un regard rouge, hagard, bien loin de l'image parfaite que présentait son frère. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un t-shirt sale.

« T'as un jumeau et tu me l'as même pas dit ! »

Il fallut un moment au cerveau du blond pour intégrer le reproche et le comprendre.

« J't'ai dit que j'avais un frère au lycée technique, dans la même année que nous. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas pigé ?

-Je croyais que vous étiez nés dans un temps très proche !

-Ah bah, oui, assez proche du coup…

-Mais non ! J'veux dire, comme Kairi et Xion ! Elles sont dans notre classe toutes les deux alors qu'elles sont soeurs, parce que Kairi est née en janvier et Xion en décembre de la même année ! Je pensais pas que, enfin, ça m'est pas venu à l'esprit ! Tu parles jamais de ta famille, en plus, même pas pour te plaindre, t'es super lourd ! »

L'autre lui jeta un regard vide.

« C'est pas si important que ça. Bon, tu me donnes les devoirs ?

-Non. Tu mérites même pas !

-Hayner…

-Bon, ça va… Mais sérieux, t'as un frère jumeau !

-Et alors, ça change quoi ?

-Mais tout !

-Bah nan.

-Ah nan ?

-Nan.

-Pfffff… »

* * *

Lorsqu'Hayner redescendit pour partir, laissant son ami mourir noyé dans sa morve et ses glaires, son frère qui lui ressemblait sans lui ressembler se trouvait assis sur le canapé, faisant ses devoirs sur la table du salon.

Un vendredi soir. Un adolescent qui faisait ses devoirs. Le. Vendredi. Soir. Si ça continuait, Hayner allait exploser.

L'apparition impossible lui envoya un sourire éclatant et un signe de la main.

« Bonne soirée ! »

Pour une raison encore inconnue, Hayner sentit ses joues rougir.

« Bonne…. Ouais ! Pareil ! »

Et il sortit en trombe de la maison.

Il lui fallut le week-end entier pour analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

« Non, il est hors de question que je t'arrange un coup avec mon frère. »

Roxas n'en revenait pas d'avoir à prononcer cette phrase, surtout si tôt un lundi matin. Il n'était pas totalement remis de sa maladie, et les résidus de celle-ci mettaient déjà suffisamment sa patience à l'épreuve.

Et là, sa malchance le faisait se heurter à une nouvelle lubie de son meilleur ami, et sans doute la plus étrange et dérangeante qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre durant trois ans de souffrance commune dans ce bahut merdique.

« T'es vraiment pas sympa ! » trépigna Hayner.

Il avait vu Ventus quoi, pendant trois minutes au total ? Et soudain il ne parlait plus que de lui. Roxas remonta son sac sur son épaule et son écharpe sur son nez, se protégeant comme il le pouvait du froid.

« C'est quoi les bails ? Il a ma tronche, ça veut dire que tu veux me sauter aussi ? »

Le visage de l'autre afficha une expression de pure horreur qui réconforta un peu Roxas. Bon, c'était déjà ça.

« Bah, mais non ! T'es horrible d'imaginer ça !

-C'est toi, aussi ! protesta-t-il. Tu te rends compte qu'on est _jumeaux_ , lui et moi ?

-Oui mais vous vous ressemblez pas ! Enfin si, mais non ! C'est pas pareil. Bon, t'es rassuré, tu vas lui parler de moi, du coup ?

-Non ! Et je peux savoir depuis quand t'aimes les mecs ?

-Depuis vendredi soir. Enfin, si ça se trouve, je m'en rendais pas compte avant, tu vois ? Faut un déclic ! Et puis, comme j'aime aussi les filles, j'ai jamais eu à me poser la question, faut dire.

-T'as pas l'air de te l'être posée beaucoup, de toute façon... » grimaça Roxas.

Il lui annonçait sa bisexualité comme s'il s'agissait de ce qu'il allait bouffer à midi. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réfléchi énormément à la chose.

En attendant, Hayner paraissait sur un petit nuage. Il ne tenait pas en place, et sa vitalité matinale relevait du miracle. Le genre de miracle chiant. Roxas soupira.

Ils débarquèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, et la chaleur du hall fut la bienvenue, quoiqu'elle replongea aussitôt l'adolescent dans une torpeur ensommeillée, alors que son ami plaidait sa cause à grand renfort de gestes anarchiques.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Pence et Olette, leurs deux autres amis.

« Salut, bailla faiblement Pence. Pourquoi cette agitation ? »

Roxas garda le silence, ne sachant pas très bien s'il pouvait aborder ce sujet délicat à la place de Hayner. Pourtant, ce dernier ne parut pas embarrassé le moins du monde :

« J'suis amoureux du frère de Roxas !

-Quoi ?!

-T'es pas amoureux, espèce de mange-merde, maugréa le blond. Tu lui as parlé trente secondes. Tout au plus, tu veux coucher avec lui. »

Le dire à voix haute lui apporta un frisson d'horreur.

Que ce soit clair, Roxas se fichait pas mal que son meilleur ami aime les garçons, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur Ven ? Il ne voulait pas imaginer des trucs de ce genre, surtout quand l'un des concernés possédait exactement le même corps que lui. Sérieux.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore dit à Hayner que Ventus était gay. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à mentir s'il lui posait la question, mais…

« Tu comprends rien à l'amour ! rétorqua Hayner.

-Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Le concerné prit la peine de leur raconter, en insistant bien sur le fait que Roxas était un sale traître de ne rien leur dire de sa vie de famille, jusqu'à omettre l'existence d'un jumeau. Les deux autres écoutaient le récit avec des mines circonspectes, trop polis pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Du coup, Olette, intervint Roxas une fois que l'imbécile eut fini. J'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver près de ce gars en cours, je peux aller à côté de toi ? Il va me harceler, sinon. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, muette. C'était bien le genre d'Hayner, après tout, de s'amouracher aussi vite. Mais là, il avait fait fort…

Lorsque les cours commencèrent, l'éloignement géographique n'empêcha pas Roxas de recevoir des mots pliés en quatre de la part d'Hayner, auxquels il ne répondit pas. Les missives ressemblaient à peu près toutes à « _stp stp stp stp stp_ ».

Flippant.

* * *

« Arrête d'insister ! C'est chiant, putain ! »

Ses nerfs n'allaient pas supporter ce harcèlement en bonne et due forme très longtemps. Cela dit, sa santé mentale n'accepterait pas non plus de faire l'entremetteur entre son meilleur ami et son frère.

Ventus étudiait au lycée professionnel, dans le but de devenir éleveur de chiens. Avec ses résultats scolaires, il aurait pu viser un meilleur métier, mais il adorait les animaux. Roxas se trouvant en filière scientifique, ils n'étaient plus dans le même établissement scolaire depuis la fin du collège, et il ne pouvait que s'en sentir soulagé. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son frère, au contraire, mais les gens entretenaient une fascination étrange au sujet des jumeaux, et ne cessaient de les comparer. Voilà pourquoi il évitait de mentionner ce petit détail. Pour lui, ce n'était pas si important.

Et voilà que son con de pote venait tout gâcher. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, s'ils sortaient ensemble puis que quelqu'un de la classe les voyait, et prenait Ven pour Roxas ? Bonjour la réputation…

Égoïste ? Très certainement. Et alors ?

Actuellement, il se trouvaient à la cafétéria, et Hayner s'exprimait bien trop bruyamment au goût de Roxas. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience du sujet qu'il abordait sans complexe ? Tout le monde n'était pas ouvert d'esprit, surtout dans cette putain d'école, et il craignait que des rumeurs finissent par leur pourrir la vie. Pourtant, l'autre ignorait, apparemment sans le faire exprès, ses injonctions à chuchoter.

« Allez, quoi ! insista encore Hayner. Je te demande pas de me coacher non plus, mais j'sais pas, parle-lui un peu de moi, et file-moi son numéro, au moins. C'est pas trop d'efforts, si ?

-Si ?

-Non !

-C'est mon frère ! Il est hors de question que je t'arrange quoi que ce soit avec lui ! »

Et Roxas ne se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler trop fort que lorsqu'une voix beaucoup trop familière résonna derrière lui, moqueuse.

« Je vais t'aider, moi. »

Il grimaça, puis se retourna, vers le nouveau venu, qui le fixait d'un sourire narquois.

Car Roxas avait omis un détail, dans la liste des problèmes que cette histoire allait lui apporter. Son cousin. Son putain de chieur de cousin.

Il lui jeta le regard le plus hostile qu'il put.

« Tu veux quoi, toi ? Cracha-t-il. Du pain ? »

Vanitas ne prit pas ombrage du mauvais caractère du blond et le contourna pour s'asseoir sur la table, l'air beaucoup trop guilleret. Il préparait un mauvais coup.

« Je souhaites seulement aider ton ami à se rapprocher de Ventus. Vous êtes si proches, tous les deux, il fait pratiquement déjà partie de la famille, non ? »

Roxas souffla par le nez, puis remarqua l'expression de Hayner, qui regardait Vanitas comme le Sauveur, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il faillit s'étrangler avec rien du tout. Non mais, _sérieusement_? Il y _croyait_?

Même sans connaître Vanitas et sa personnalité diabolique, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hayner, ça se sentait à son ton de grand méchant de film à peine subtile qu'il préparait quelque chose de louche !

« Ouah, c'est vrai, tu ferais ça ? Trop merci !

-Non mais tu déconnes ? lui envoya Roxas, sidéré.

-Bah quoi ? lui répondit son meilleur ami d'un ton peu amène. Il est gentil, lui, au moins !

-Gentil ?! Hayner, tu te rappelles de qui tu parles, là ?

-Je suis juste ici, tu sais ? fit observer Vanitas, qui semblait plus amusé que vexé. Et tu peux pas m'en vouloir aider ce brave camarade de classe avec sa si touchante histoire d'amour, si ? »

Roxas fulminait.

Son charmant cousin descendit ses charmantes fesses de la table, son sourire de méchant toujours collé sur la tronche.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. J't'envoies un message plus tard pour voir les détails, ok ? »

Et il s'en alla avec un petit signe de la main. Hayner paraissait aux anges. Roxas lui adressa un regard noir. Était-ce possible de se montrer aussi stupide ?

« Tu sais qu'il va te la faire à l'envers, hein ? Tu réalises que ce type est le diable incarné ? »

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel comme un pré-adolescent faisant des manières pour paraître cool devant ses amis.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu veux pas que je sortes avec ton frère !

-Ni que tu forges un pacte avec mon cousin !

-C'est pas ma faute si t'as des problèmes avec ta famille !

-Mais tout le monde a des problèmes avec Vanitas ! C'est pas que moi !

-Il peut pas être si méchant que ça. »

Roxas souffla fort, posa ses coudes sur la table et se massa les tempes pour se calmer. Son existence prenait une tournure somme toute irréaliste, ces derniers temps. Il savait que son meilleure ami était bête, mais il ne le croyait pas aussi naïf !

« Bon, écoutes, déclara-t-il solennellement. Si j'te raconte ça, c'est pas pour te dire que j'ai des soucis avec lui, c'est pour que tu te rendes compte que c'est pas une bonne idée. Dans la famille, on évite tous de révéler des trucs à Vanitas, parce qu'on _sait_ qu'il s'en servira contre nous. C'est même pas pour obtenir des choses par chantage ou quoi que ce soit, il aime juste beaucoup nous faire chier. Et ça me tue de l'admettre, mais c'est plutôt un maître dans cet art. C'est son hobby, tu comprends ? Y'a qu'avec Ven qu'il s'entend bien, même son propre frère peut pas le saquer. Donc même s'il dit qu'il va t'aider, tu vas le regretter. Ok ? »

Mais tout ce qu'Hayner parut retenir de cet échange fut :

« Ah, il s'entend bien avec Ven ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour moi, non ? »

L'idée vint brièvement à Roxas qu'il aurait dû secouer l'autre par les épaules jusqu'à lui remettre le cervelle en place. Cependant, la lassitude et le manque de sommeil eurent raison de lui, et il se sentit soudain las. Et déjà qu'Hayner lui en voulait pour cette histoire, il ne tenait pas à rajouter une couche de discorde entre eux…

C'était pas son problème, après tout. Il conclut la discussion d'un soupir.

* * *

« Bon, tu lui veux quoi ? »

Si Roxas ne pouvait pas raisonner Hayner, bien trop aveuglé par ses hormones de lycéen stupide, il pouvait toujours tenter d'intimider Vanitas.

Il venait de bloquer son cousin dans un couloir à la pause de midi, mais ce dernier ne se départait pas de son sourire de connard suffisant.

Si tout le monde ressentait plus ou moins l'envie de le frapper en voyant sa gueule, ce désir se précisait lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Oh, mais je veux juste l'aider, puisque son propre pote est trop égoïste pour ça. Laisse-moi deviner : en fait, t'es amoureux de lui, et ça te brise le coeur qu'il ait eu le coup de foudre pour ton frère plutôt que toi, hum ? Surtout que vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-T'es immonde et t'as tout faux. »

Il ne savait pas comment Ven faisait pour le supporter. Son jumeau avait toujours été trop gentil.

« Bah alors, ça devrait pas te poser de souci, nan ?

-Tu mijotes un truc. »

Le sourire de Vanitas s'agrandit. Bingo.

« Oh. Si tu le dis. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Non.

-Je t'écoutes. »

Mais en fait, Roxas ne voyait plus quoi ajouter. Il comptait le menacer, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à formuler lui semblait enfantin face à la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

« T'as dit à Hayner que tu le rappellerais, mais t'as pas son numéro.

-Je suis délégué, j'ai le numéro de tout le monde si je veux.

-C'est pas légal, fit observer Roxas en desserrant les dents. Putain, comment t'as réussi à te faire élire, déjà ?

-J'ai couché avec la moitié de la classe.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais non, imbécile, je les ai menacés. Je savais que ça marcherait pas avec toi, t'es immunisé depuis le temps, alors j'ai pas pris cette peine.

-T'es vraiment un sombre enfoiré.

-Trop aimable. J'peux y aller ? »

Roxas le laissa passer à regret, encore plus furieux qu'avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que Vanitas tourne toujours les conversations à son avantage, hein ?

Il ne pouvait rien pour Hayner, de toute façon, et puis il l'avait prévenu ! Que cet idiot se débrouille seul !

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant la pause, Roxas grimaça en voyant son meilleur ami s'occuper en lisant attentivement ses sms et rédiger une liste au contenu obscur, l'air passionné. S'il pouvait mettre autant d'énergie à faire ses devoirs...

« Tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda gentiment Olette au bout de quelques minutes à lui lancer des regards intrigués.

-Bah, tu vois, en fait Vanitas est en train de m'envoyer les choses que Ven aime et déteste, alors je note tout ! »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'appelait même « Ven », maintenant ! Vivement que le fiasco se déclenche enfin, il n'en pouvait plus, de ces bêtises.

« Il t'as sans doute donné que des trucs faux ! Passe la liste ! »

Mais à son grand étonnement, Vanitas avait fourni des conseils sincères. Son plan n'était donc pas de ridiculiser Hayner ? À moins que ce ne soit plus subtil. Hum...

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité, fit doucement observer Olette. Tu ne devrais pas apprendre toutes ces choses en passant du temps avec Ventus, au lieu de demander des informations à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, une relation.

-Mais tu sais bien que je peux pas l'aborder comme ça ! Tu me connais, j'suis une grosse merde en relations sentimentales, faut d'abord que j'étudie le terrain ! »

C'était tout à la fois débile, et pas si déconnant que ça, comme logique.

La situation, en revanche, semblait toujours aussi ridicule. Tomber amoureux d'un type à qui il avait parlé trente secondes. Et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Roxas. Parce que c'était son frère jumeau. Et la ressemblance n'embêtait pas Hayner. En tout cas, elle dérangeait Roxas, qui ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pensées parasites de lui envoyer tout un tas d'images immondes. Il affirmait que ce n'était son problème, mais la situation le dérangeait clairement.

Vivement que ce soit fini.

* * *

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de passer un œil par la porte de son frère lorsqu'il entendit un rire, suivit du son d'une voix en sourdine, comme sortant d'un téléphone.

Et effectivement, Ven parlait à quelqu'un. Roxas se crispa. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que sa paranoïa le faisait rester vigilant en toutes circonstances, toujours pour de fausses alertes. Cette fois encore, il s'approcha l'air de rien, comme il le faisait parfois lorsqu'il voulait parlait à Ven et que celui-ci était occupé. L'autre le vit et lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.

Les choses que disait Ven ne lui permettaient pas de deviner l'identité de l'interlocuteur. Ce devait encore être Terra ou Aqua, en train de l'entretenir de choses très banales.

« Ouais, c'est ça, fit Ven en s'arrêtant doucement de tourner en rond. À plus, Hayner. »

Le visage de Roxas se crispa en une grimace un peu constipée. Il regarda son frère raccrocher, avant de demander, d'une voix plus paniquée qu'il n'aurait voulu :

« Il te voulait quoi ? »

Son jumeau afficha un sourire embarrassé, avant d'avouer :

« Ah, je devrais peut-être pas te le dire... Il cherche un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, alors il pensait que je saurais le conseiller. Apparemment, c'est Vanitas qui lui a donné mon numéro. C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas qu'il savait faire preuve de gentillesse. »

Oh, Roxas l'aurait étranglé. Quand est-ce que l'univers comprendrait que Vanitas n'était pas, et ne serait jamais _gentil_?

« Délicate attention, en effet... »

Et chouette prétexte pour engager une conversation. Surtout que son anniversaire ne serait que dans un mois. Et que Hayner ne lui offrait jamais rien. Il appréciait moyennement de servir de prétexte...

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Roxas vit plusieurs fois son meilleur ami sortir son téléphone en classe en gloussant. Une fois, il aperçut même l'écran, et put constater avec force envie de vomir qu'Hayner avait mis des cœurs autour du nom de son frère dans ses contacts. Quelle horreur.

Au moins, il avait vaguement recommencé à parler d'autres choses, en grande partie car Roxas se fermait totalement à la discussion lorsque le sujet était abordé. Pence et Olette écoutaient poliment, attendant que ça passe, mais même eux affichaient des signes discrets d'agacement.

Il décida de ne plus s'en soucier. Le sujet l'agaçait. Moins il en savait et mieux il se portait, après tout.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris le plan diabolique de Vanitas, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais il paraissait donner à Hayner des conseils somme toute assez honnêtes. Vu le sourire arrogant qu'il affichait toujours lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux de Roxas, tout se déroulait à merveille pour lui...

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que son cousin passe à l'action, avant d'éventuellement pouvoir déjouer son piège. Il était possiblement trop tard pour Hayner, mais, faute de réussir à le raisonner, il pouvait encore sauver sa propre peau dans l'affaire.

* * *

Le plan était parfait. Enfin... Presque. Hayner voyait une toute petite probabilité d'erreur dans l'équation : lui-même.

Sur le pas de la porte, Hayner se sentait étrangement nerveux. C'était une chose de parler avec Ven par sms, c'en était une autre d'attendre qu'il ouvre la porte et n'apparaisse en chair et en os.

À peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, qui semblèrent comme une éternité, et les yeux bleus surpris apparurent, comme la dernière fois, devant l'estomac noué d'Hayner.

« Ah, salut. Tu cherches Roxas ? Il vient de partir.

-Ah... Ah bon ?

-Oui. C'est bizarre, je pensais qu'il allait chez toi. »

Il retint un sourire nerveux. Bien. Première étape réussie.

« Il m'a pas prévenu, mentit Hayner ne prenant son plus bel air étonné. Je vais lui envoyer un message... Euh, ça te dérange si j'attends à l'intérieur ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Entre. Tu veux un truc à boire ? »

Deuxième étape : check. Il acquiesça un peu timidement. Bordel, il priait pour ne pas tout foirer...

* * *

« Hayner ? répéta la mère de celle-ci en haussant les sourcils. Mais il m'a dit qu'il allait chez toi ! Vous ne vous êtes pas croisés sur la route ? »

Roxas ne put que crisper un sourire poli. Oh, le petit enfoiré.

« Ah, il a dû prendre une autre route... mentit-il. C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas prévenu que je venais. Merci beaucoup, madame ! »

Et il prit congé, relisant le sms de son ami, qui lui sommait de venir passer l'après-midi chez lui. Chouette stratégie pour l'éloigner. Ce ne pouvait pas être une idée d'Hayner.

Draguer son frère, c'était une chose, mais le piéger de la sorte pour avoir le champ libre... Il allait l'écharper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva tout essoufflé chez lui, et jura en voyant que personne ne se trouvait là pour l'accueillir. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva la porte de son frère ouverte.

Il repéra les deux énergumènes qu'il cherchait en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo, affalés comme des larves sur le lit. À distance respectable l'un de l'autre, au moins. Deux sourires l'accueillir, un sincère et un crispé dans l'attente de sa mort certaine.

« Ah, Roxas ! fit Ventus. On t'attendait, justement ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

-Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais mieux récupérer Hayner. On devait faire nos devoirs.

-Oh, pas de soucis ! À plus, Hayner. On fait comme on a dit, le week-end prochain ? »

L'autre sembla beaucoup trop heureux de confirmer, et Roxas aurait voulu partir mourir loin, dans un cimetière d'éléphants ou un truc du style.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Roxas se rendit compte qu'il était trop blasé pour être en colère.

« T'es vraiment un connard, hein. »

L'autre ne sembla pas désolé le moins du monde, et une expression stupide ornait son visage, qui, d'ordinaire, ne laissait déjà pas transparaître beaucoup d'intelligence.

« C'était le seul moyen. Et puis c'est Vanitas qui m'a dit de le faire.

-Oui bah ça j'avais compris, ça veut pas dire que tu dois écouter tout ce qu'il dit...

-J'suis pas assez malin pour élaborer mes propres plans, et tu veux pas m'aider. »

Très juste. Peut-être qu'il n'avait mérité, après tout ? Bof. Roxas haussa les épaules.

« Vous faites quoi, le week-end prochain ?

-On va te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire, et j'ai dit que pour le remercier je l'invitait au cinéma ! »

Et il servait encore d'excuse... En même temps, il était la seule chose qu'ils possédaient en commun. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« On fait un truc ?

-Tant que c'est pas nos devoirs... plaisanta Hayner.

-Nan. Jamais les devoirs. »

L'après-midi se déroula de façon plaisante.

* * *

Deux semaines après ce dimanche funeste où Roxas avait perdu une heure de son temps, son téléphone portable vibra alors qu'il regardait des vidéos sur internet. Il lut le message, qui provenait de Hayner, et souffla un :

« Eh merde... »

Il s'y attendait. Autant son meilleur ami que son frère semblaient beaucoup trop heureux, ces derniers temps. Tant de mièvrerie avait le don de dégoûter son petit cœur desséché d'adolescent.

Il se cogna un peu la tête contre le bureau. Bah. Il faudrait juste qu'il instaure quelques règles, histoire de ne pas devoir ajouter cette relation à la longue liste de ses traumatismes.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, se refermer, et puis des pas dans l'escalier. Ventus apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre, une expression mi-légère, mi-gênée sur ses traits.

« Eh, j'ai un truc à te dire.

-Je saiiiis, soupira Roxas. Hayner vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Je dois en déduire que la situation ne te plaît pas ? »

Un nouveau soupir empli de frustration, puis il se tourna vers son frère.

« Pff... J'me suis fait à l'idée, disons. Mais que ce soit clair, je veux pas entendre parler de cette histoire, ni savoir à quel point vous êtes sur un petit nuage et toutes ces choses guimauveuses. Si vous avez un souci l'un avec l'autre, c'est hors de question que je sois mêlé à ça. Hors de question que tu apparaisses à proximité de l'école. Et si tu veux l'inviter à la maison, fais-le quand je suis pas là. S'il doit passer dormir, j'irais chez Pence, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de vous entendre en train de-

-Oh, on en est pas encore là !

-J'ai dit que je voulais pas savoir, de toute façon. »

Ce à quoi son frère répondit par un petit rire.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. T'es pas fâché ?

-Nan, je trouve juste la situation beaucoup trop bizarre. C'est pas votre faute. »

Il acceptait, même s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver mêlé à ça. Il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée.

Et, quelque part, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, pas même à lui-même... Il se sentait un peu content pour eux.

* * *

Il réitéra ses règles de conduite à Hayner, qui ne trouva à répondre que :

« Bah, quand on se mariera tu seras bien obligé d'en entendre parler, vu que tu seras témoin. »

Ce à quoi Roxas répondit en changeant de sujet.

Bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul souci à régler, et pas des moindres...

* * *

« Je suppose que t'es fier de toi.

-Oh, si tu es contrarié, alors ça me rend content, tu sais ? répondit Vanitas avec son air de chieur.

-Et maintenant ? C'est quoi, la suite de ton plan ?

-La suite ? Mais j'ai déjà gagné ! »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qu'il aurait loupé dans le cours des événements. Soudain, il paniqua.

« Quoi ? »

Vanitas s'adossa au mur du couloir pour expliquer calmement, tel un méchant de film :

« J'avais deux objectifs : t'emmerder, et voir Hayner se prendre un râteau, parce que c'est toujours drôle. Bon, pour le deuxième point, je dois avouer que j'ai omis de calculer le fait que Ventus pourrait l'apprécier en retour. Franchement, je n'en reviens toujours pas... J'oublie toujours que je suis le seul à voir l'humanité comme un ramassis d'imbéciles. Mais j'ai réussi à te faire t'arracher les cheveux pendant plusieurs semaines, alors je suppose que je peux me contenter de cette victoire. »

Oh. Pouvait-il le croire ? Est-ce que Vanitas aurait vraiment manigancé tout ça sans avoir de but plus vaste, juste pour le plaisir de le fiche en rogne ?

Probablement que oui, à vrai dire.

Toute ces tracas pour rien !

« Tu veux dire que tu as accompli une bonne action juste pour me voir virer parano ? Tu sais que tu as fait plus de bien que de mal, au bout du compte, dans cette affaire ? »

Vanitas avait dégainé son téléphone, visiblement déjà désintéressé de la situation.

« Le bien et le mal, c'est juste des points de vue. Je cherche à m'occuper, c'est tout. »

Roxas haussa les épaules. Bon. Son existence pourrait de nouveau prendre une tournure normale, à présent. Il ne savait pas encore s'il se vengerait ou non de son cousin. La flemme.

Il allait pouvoir passer beaucoup moins de temps avec son meilleur pote, à présent. Bah, mais ça lui ferait du bien. Il pourrait employer ce temps à trouver une copine, peut-être. Et si possible sans que Vanitas n'ait vent de l'affaire.

Il serait bien capable de l'aider, cet idiot.

* * *

 **Vous êtes vraiment restés jusqu'au bout ? Je vous félicite ! Si vous pensez que j'ai réussi le défi, sans que ce soit trop nul ou OOC, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, je serais ravie de connaître votre avis !**

 **À un de ces jours !**


End file.
